All the signs
by yotb0ka
Summary: Some time after Fortune. Lois sends Chloe some interesting information about compatibility.


This one is co-written with Mellie (ms_mojo_risin71 on LJ)

Summary: Some time after Fortune. Lois sends Chloe some interesting information about compatibility.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>All the Signs<strong>

After such a long day at work there was nothing more Oliver wanted to do then to go home to his wife. Chloe was his wife. He grinned as he opened the door to their home and still couldn't believe his luck. Chloe and him were married and even after the stressful day he had just encountered all he needed was to look at her enticing smile and all his work related worries would go away. But things didn't seem to go according to his plan, as soon as he opened the door of his penthouse, he found his house very quiet and just one light on. What was odd, he would usually find Chloe at some computer finishing some story. But not today, her computer was off. And the light was coming for the other side of the room. He got worried. Something definitely was up. So Oliver went to where the light was coming from. He got worried with what he saw. He found his wife, curled up on the couch flipping through magazines like she was cross-referencing information for a mission. She had that determined look on her face as well as curiosity. Oliver began to wonder what had her so perplexed and so focused on.

Idle of the arrival of her husband, Chloe was lost in her thoughts. She could not believe what she was reading and yet knowing Lois, it shouldn't have surprised her. Apparently while working on wedding plans Lois was reviving every search engine up and determining the love match Clark and her made. Of course after awhile she had realized with him being an alien and all she might not have all the right data. That didn't stop Lois from checking out what she dubbed "Chlollie." Seriously, they needed to get Lois Lane off that farm since she started creating "Brangelina" names for her friends. At the same time though, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little bit excited and anxious by what Lois had sent her. Chloe had spent enough of her time dealing with the weird and unexplained and even with her best friend being from another planet she never really considered her horoscope. Sure, she'd grab her coffee and sit down with the paper and read it every now and then, but it hadn't mattered. Not until Lois sent her the email explain the compatibility Chloe shared with her husband. She smiled at the word husband popping up in her mind. Oliver always did know how to put a smile on her face even if he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Oliver approached her quietly, until he took a look of what was keeping her attention, a bunch of magazines about astrology, Scorpio and Aries signs to be exact. What the hell is going on? So, he cleared his throat, because Chloe was too focused that she didn't even notice his presence there. Chloe startled, looked at him kind of ashamed, with cheeks getting red fast, just like a child who got caught doing something wrong.

Oliver looked at her seriously. "Astrology, Chlo? I thought something world ending was going on when I saw you here so focused."

"Er, might not be that kind of important, but it sure is important according to Lois. You know, my great cousin. It's her payback for us not telling her soon about our current status, dear husband." Chloe smirked back, trying to let her coloring go back to normal.

"Why is that, dear wife?" He asked grinning at her after she called him husband. He loves hear those words coming out of her mouth.

"Well according to Lois, she was right all along since our not so quiet weekend in at the McDougal Inn. And that she had proof to back her up: astrology. And that said "proof" is what we are looking at right now." She said looking sheepish at Oliver.

"Right about what, exactly?"

"About us. Apparently she always knew we were perfect for each other. "

"Is that so?" He said teasing her.

"Yes. Stop looking at me like that. Lois is pretty serious about this stuff."

"Ok, dear wife. What these article have to say that I already don't know?"

"I don't know. They are a kind of spot on in some parts, look at this one"

She showed him a marked article:

[_The relationship between an Aries and a Scorpio individual will be full of passion. Both of them are extremely passionate about everything and have a strong sense of individuality. They like to lead a direct life and are always ready to fight against injustice._]

"Oh, I see." Ollie smiled. _Damn straight they were full of passion_, he thought to himself.

"But wait, there is more," She said showing another one, thinking, _we really are full of passion._

_[__There is a depth in the love between Aries woman and Scorpio man that is seldom equaled for sheer passionate, devotion and spiritual closeness. Mentally they may be two different worlds but their emotional closeness brings them in an ecstasy that lacks in most of the usual couples.]_

He only smiled at her as she showed him another. Oliver read the description twice to make sure he was really reading it correctly. He never needed any sort of "proof" as Chloe and Lois referred to it as. He knew all along that his relationship with Chloe was the most passionate he had ever had. Whether they were arguing over something mundane, helping fight the injustices of the world, or making love they never lacked passion.

While in Chloe's mind she was certainly that one was another accurate description of them. How they had their fights and their make up after that.

_[When an Aries woman and a Scorpio man are attracted towards each other, the attraction is very mutual both emotionally and physically having __**long-lasting bond.**__ The reliability and protectiveness of the Scorpio man always clicks her while her individuality and innocence makes him fall for her instantly.]_

_That's all the qualities that made him fall for Chloe. Besides this bond between them, something that he had never experienced before. And he certainly thought it should last as long as he lived._ Thought Oliver.

_I am definitely attracted to him at both accounts. And there is definitely a bond here._ Thought Chloe.

"Ah, and this one too Ollie." Chloe pointed to Oliver.

_[__There is potential for these two to have a lasting love affair. Aries has finally met someone who understands them unconditionally. Water needs fire occasionally. It's either all or nothing when these two meet. ]_

"Let me guess, the all or nothing part has got you a little freaked out?" Oliver inquired.

"Of course not. I'm not freaked out by any means or at least not in that way. I like how it seems to fit us. I mean it says 'finally met someone who understands them unconditionally.' I think that fits us to a T." Chloe beamed up at him. She couldn't believe she was married to somebody who actually understood her.

"I agree. What else does the Zodiac have to say about us?"

"Well, it gets even more interesting. At least I think so."

"Really?" Oliver couldn't picture this article getting any better, but he decided he needed to send Lois a very nice wedding present, not that he wasn't going to already.

_[They either fall in love and get married or have sex and become enemies for life. These two are passionate, dedicated, intense people who can match each other in just about every aspect of life. Only time will tell whether these two have what it takes to create lasting love. Sex will be another issue.]_

"Hmm, that's interesting. Nice to know we fell into the fall in love and get married portion. And I'm going on the record right now that sex has never been an issue."

"Ollie, it's not saying sex is an issue. Look at the next part." Chloe tried to keep from blushing. It was odd really, he was her husband, but he still made her blush like a schoolgirl at times. Oliver always kept her on her toes. Figuratively and literally speaking.

_[Scorpio can expect to have amazing sex with Aries. Aries will be intrigued sexually with Scorpio. Where it goes beyond that is entirely up to them. ] _

After reading the last one, Oliver grinned at his wife. That description was definitely them. Spot on. Chloe was getting more and more red by the second.

"I see Lois' point now. There isn't anything there that I didn't know already, sidekick." Oliver smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, particularly the sex part…" Oliver replied as he whispered in her ear and moved closer and closer to her to the point where she could feel all of him.

"Oh." She gulped. "But that's not all. Lois went beyond that. Apparently she read this article on blood type and the compatibility between couples. But Clark being our friend who can't exactly phone home, she has decided to obsess over us…again."

"I don't get it?" This one definitely perplexed him, what was Lois on about now?

"Well, in Japanese culture, the see how compatible the couple are by looking into their blood type. They analyze all traits of the personality there."

"And what we have to do with that?"

"Since she can't compare her with her husband to be, she decided that if she analyzed ours, she could get the reaffirmation of how compatible we are and by association, her and Clark."

"Oh, my….Okay, Let me get this straight. Lois is reading articles about blood type compatible couples and astrology signs for us? We need to get them a place in the city and get Lois Lane off that farm."

"My sentiments exactly," Chloe smirked.

"Ok. But what this blood thing has to say? How can they say if we are compatible or not?"

"Well, that has a long history, see here look at this section:"

[_Although there is no proven correlation between blood type and personality, it remains popular with the many __matchmaking__ services that cater to blood type. In this way, it is similar to the use of astrological signs in the West, which is also popular in Japan. Asking one's blood type is common in Japan, and people are often surprised when a non-Japanese does not know his or her own blood type.__ ] _

"And Ollie you are type O, so according to this article and Lois agrees whole heartedly, apparently you are..."

_[Type O: Type O's are outgoing, and very social. They are initiators, although they don't always finish what they start. Creative and popular, they love to be the center of attention and appear very self confident.]_

"My blood type is AB so here's what the article says about me…"

_[Type AB:Type AB's are the split personalities of the blood groups. They can be both outgoing and shy, confident and timid. While responsible, too much responsibility will cause a problem. They are trustworthy and like to help others.]_

"Sidekick, I like these articles Lois is reading…She obv.."

"Wait, wait Ollie there's more."

_[__**Compatibility by Blood Groups:**__  
>A is most compatible with A and AB<br>B is most compatible with B and AB  
>AB is most compatible with AB, B, A and O<br>__O is most compatible with O, and AB__] _

"They seem pretty accurate to me, Chlo" He said grinning at her.

"I know that's why I think it's weird. How is that possible to get the personality from the blood type?"

"Yeah, but we are compatible again. Let's just agree with that. I know I'm not wrong, and the magazines seem to be by my side too. Why we just don't go with it and lolmake Lois happy and agree with all her theory?" He said winking at her.

"Yeah, you are right."

"So, now that we got some time, why don't we go prove how compatible we are in another room." He said, dipping his head to capture her lips.

"I like the way you think, beloved husband. " She smiled at him.

That was all Oliver needed to whisk her away straight to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_


End file.
